


Day 6: Dragged Away

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Whump-tober 2019 [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Dragged away, Gen, Kidnapping, Mad King, They’re all dead, Whumptober, battle buddies, day no. 6, implied Jeremwood, minecraft au, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond





	Day 6: Dragged Away

Jeremy struggled against the ropes binding his wrists, the figure dragging him along tugged at the rope harshly and glared back at his captive.

"No! Let me go! Take me back!" he cried, fighting desperately, looking back the way they'd come.

Behind them the town burned, screams of people in pain echoing loudly even from this distance. Tears filled his eyes as he struggled, the horrors he'd seen fresh in his mind as the flames lit up the night sky.

They'd been having a pleasant evening, the six of them. They'd founded the town together, built it from the ground up, fought countless battles to protect it. They'd made it their home. He'd come in later, after Ray, after the terror of the Mad King. He'd been the newbie and yet they'd taken him in as one of their own, as a member of the family. They'd grown close, closer than any he'd known before, unbreakable bonds.

Geoff, their leader; wise and strong and the father figure of the group, looking at the others, especially the Lads, as his children. He was a simple man with a big heart.

Jack, the strong pillar of the group; Jack was always their to support them when they needed it, never complaining, always smiling and willing to help. He'd taken in more of the mother figure, always tending to their needs and making sure they were taking care of themselves and each other, making sure they always had all they needed.

Michael, the bravest and most stubborn; Michael was pure fire, never backing down from seemingly impossible odds, putting himself at risk countless times to save his friends and family without question.

Gavin, the cheerful ray of sunshine; Gavin was mischievous yes, but he always had good intentions and cared so deeply for the others, he did what he could to make the others laugh, even at his own expense. He was clever and smart, carefully advising when the need arose.

And then there was Ryan.

Jeremy swallowed as he felt tears streaming down his face. He closed his eyes and struggled harder against the ropes. He wasn't sure why he'd been spared from the tragic fate the others had suffered, but he was sure whatever fate awaited him would be just as unpleasant.

"Please, they need me! I have to help them!" he screamed.

"There's no saving them now. Quit your crying and shut the fuck up or I'll rip that annoying tongue out of your skull!" the figure snarled and backhanded the lad before turning and tugging Jeremy after him.

Jeremy cried harder, the images of his friends suffering haunting him. Jack being stabbed through the back, Geoff hacked into pieces, Michael decapitated, Gavin hung from his own scarf. And Ryan...

Jeremy squeezed his eyes closed and sobbed.

Ryan; the once Mad King who'd ruled the land with an iron fist, fear and torture his playthings. The gent had been possessed by Herobrine, a dark entity that inhabited the Neather, feasting on power. Ryan had changed after the defeat of the Mad King, he'd grown more quiet, withdrawn. He refused to eat with the others and spent minimal amounts of time with them, scared he'd hurt them again. Then Jeremy came along and everything changed. Ryan started talking again, actually smiling and laughing, the light returning to his eyes. The two had grown close and before too long they knew each other better than anyone else, working in sync perfectly. They'd dubbed themselves the Battle Buddies and were practically inseparable.

"Ryan, please! I know you're still in there, I know you can hear me. Please, come back to me!" Jeremy begged as he looked up at the tall figure who'd dragged him away from his home.

The figure paused before rounding on Jeremy and landing a solid punch to the lad's gut, the wind instantly knocked out of him.

"Whoever you think I was, that person is dead. Ryan Haywood is no more!" he spat, his eyes glowing a harsh purple, the normal sky blue eyes gone now.

"Then kill me! Kill me like you did the others, I can't go on without them. They're all I had!" Jeremy cried, tears streaming down his face.

"I need you for something greater than that but rest assured, you'll soon meet the same fate as your pathetic friends. Just as soon as I've finished with you," Herobrine grinned maliciously at him before turning and dragging Jeremy farther.

The lad struggled and fought to get loose but it was futile. He'd been dragged out of the palace by the ropes binding his wrists in front of him, dragged down the streets littered with death and destruction. He'd been dragged passed the bodies of his friends, of the townsfolk that had trusted them to be their protectors. He squeezed his eyes shut to block out the horrific images but it only made things worse. He concentrated on keeping his feet under him, sure that if he stumbled and fell he'd be dragged until every inch of his skin had been torn from his body. He opened his eyes again when he heard a strange sound, one that was vaguely familiar but just at the far reaches of his memory. What he saw caused him to freeze, his blood going icy cold in fear.

A large doorframe made of dark obsidian stood menacingly, the harsh purple light from the void energy casting an eerie glow on the material and the ground around it. The sound was the void energy itself, the sounds of a million condemned screams swirling around in a pool of doom. It was a portal to the Neather.

Jeremy had helped Ryan multiple times with his research into the Neather, traveling to the hellish dimension a few times to help collect samples for his experiments, both unaware that the Dark ruler of the realm still lived there.

His eyes widened and he dug his feet into the ground, fighting as hard as he could. He was not going back! Herobrine rounded on the lad and punched him again, Jeremy letting out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground, clawing to get away as tears stung his eyes.

"You pathetic mortals disgust me! So weak!" Herobrine snarled, yanking Jeremy's bound hands towards him, the lad forced into an awkward sitting up position.

"Please, let him go! Take me but please let Ryan go!" Jeremy begged. Herobrine paused.

"You'd give up your life for this fragile mortal?" he asked.

"I'd die a thousand deaths if it meant he'd be okay. I know you have the power to save the others, to bring them back. Please, restore them and release Ryan and I'll go with you," Jeremy sobbed.

Herobrine considered the idea. On one hand he did need this mortal to complete his ritual and it would be easier on him if the pathetic crying small man came willingly. On the other, he quite enjoyed the pain and terror he'd caused and wasn't too keen on the idea of his enemies being resurrected so they could attempt a foolhardy rescue mission. He finally grinned down at the small human.

"No." Jeremy felt his heart sink.

Herobrine laughed loudly as he stood and yanked Jeremy forward, the lad screaming and fighting as he was dragged closer and closer to the portal, his doom. As Herobrine stepped into the portal he looked back and smiled wickedly at Jeremy.

"I'm keeping this body. Ryan Haywood is dead!" he spat before disappearing through the purple swirling void energy, the rope following, pulling Jeremy closer.

"No! Ryan!" Jeremy screamed, his last words as he was dragged through the portal, his screams cut off as he vanished.

The portal hummed with the screams of the tortured souls trapped in the void, before the light faded and the energy blinked out of existence, leaving just an obsidian doorframe standing in the woods, the burning city and screams of its inhabitants the only sound in the night.


End file.
